New Comforts
by Crazychicke
Summary: Based on 4x16 speculations. Caroline's finding it difficult to be around unemotional Elena, especially after being attacked. She finds herself on Klaus' doorstep, intending to bargain something highly personal, to grant Tyler his freedom. Warning: Bloodplay, Sexual themes. No: 3/5


**Disclaimer: TVD is not owned by me, as much as I wish it. A/N: Based on 4x16 speculations. Prompt: Hot hybrid sex *spoiler alert*(P.S. You should totally watch xXWhisperOfDreamsXx take on 4x16!) no: 3/5.**

**New Comforts**

Caroline could barely keep her anger in check. Elena had attacked her mum- her MUM! And then she'd actually had the nerve to insinuate she had dirty thoughts about Klaus, when she loved Tyler. Stefan had intervened before Elena had staked her. _HER! They were supposed to be friends!_ Stefan said Elena was her worst self, and that when he was "lost" Elena didn't stop fighting for him and they must do the same.

She nodded. Elena was the love of his life, even if she was with Damon now. _Ugh, Damon._ Caroline wished he'd never came back to Mystic Falls. She hated seeing Stefan in pain, but she couldn't talk to him about Elena. He was blinded by love. He escorted her to the door and gave her that half smile. She hugged him.

"Be careful ok?" she said, biting back the anger.

"I had fun tonight..." he replied.

"Me too." Caroline lied.

Maybe for a second there was some truth, but the whole night she had been worried for Elena. She felt the sting of her words: _"No, you look good together, by all means, continue..."_ Caroline pulled away, coming face to face with Elena, and Damon. Elena shoved herself through the door.

"By all means, don't stop on my accord. You know, I'm happy for you both. It's about time he moved on, but as for you, Car - make up your mind. First Matt, then Tyler, Klaus, and now Stefan. I'm sort of glad Damon got you out of his system, because at least now, I have him all to myself."

Caroline didn't understand her attitude. It was like she was jealous. But that didn't make sense, she was with Damon, not Stefan, besides she and Stefan were just friends. Elena pulled an apologetic Damon upstairs to his bedroom.

"Caroline, she didn't mean it..." Stefan reached out, but she shook her head. She understood. He wanted to save Elena, but she couldn't be around her. She said goodbye and tried not to think about how Tyler wasn't answering his phone and how everyone else had their own dramas to manage. She found herself staring at the number on the door. She didn't knock or call out. Somehow, he knew: "Caroline...?"

Klaus Mikaelson looked concerned. He had no right to look at her like that, not after he'd staked her with a lamp. She didn't even know why she had gone to him. Maybe Elena was right. Maybe she needed to make up her mind. "Klaus." She said, acting like she had important matters to discuss. She wondered whether he would give a damn about Elena. She crossed into the hallway, feeling suddenly dizzy and crashing into the old-fashioned table and knocking over a vase with daisies in it. "Sorry," she apologised, though she had no idea why. She should be breaking more of his stuff in an angry protest to bring back Tyler.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" She waved away his concern, swaying into the nearest room where she could get what she had to say out. What was it she had to say? Oh yes... Elena... "You don't look well." She pushed him away. What she had to say was important. Very import-

She didn't remember dropping, but she did remember the feel of the hard wood against her face - he didn't even try to save her - she thought he liked her! She woke up lying on the couch with her mouth against his wrist. Angry at herself for unintentionally asking for this by turning up at his door... she struggled free. He removed his wrist, as if tired of her actions. This made her feel even more angry, and all her bottled up feelings burst from their cage.

"You were meant to catch me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry love, how was I supposed to know you were going to faint-"

"You knew! You could see I wasn't well!"

"You didn't want my help."

"So you purposefully let me fall on my face? Wow, thanks!"

"You know, if I knew all you were going to do was berate me, then I wouldn't have let you in!"

"You're such a child! You think after a thousand years, you'd actually know how to be a man!"

"I'm not a man, I'm a vampire-hybrid- original-"

"-jerk, jackass-"

"Is there something you'd like to tell me? By all means, get it off your chest."

"I don't know why I bother-"

"If you came here to negotiate Tyler's release, it's off the cards," he said, impatiently.

"I didn't come here to talk about Tyler!" she yelled.

"No?" His voice was much softer. He sat on the armrest ahead of her. "Who then?"

Caroline sighed, her anger ebbing away. She couldn't hold it in. Her fight with Elena was eating away at her.

He didn't seem alarmed at all, in fact quite the opposite, she found, in some twisted way, that it was easy to talk to him. It was like he knew all along things weren't working out and he was waiting for her to admit it. She wiped her face, ashamed that she was seeking comfort from the Original who drove away her boyfriend, but he listened without judgement. _They were the same, he had said. _She let the anger defuse from her strained limbs and ignored the smell of her own blood staining her shirt.

"She switched off her humanity?" He said when she'd finished telling him what had happened in the woods.

"Yes, didn't you hear what I've been saying?"

She felt better, even if Klaus sucked at this particular bonding session. She could hear Bonnie's response in her head: _Elena's not a bitch, she just lost the last remaining survivor of her family, you can't blame her for wanting to turn off the pain.. if Stefan trusts Damon, then so do I. _Caroline sighed. Damon was not her ideal choice but she'd rather one Salvatore keeping an eye on Elena, even if it weren't her least favourite.

"I heard, but this is very interesting," Klaus mused.

"It's not interesting! You're meant to agree with everything I say, and make me feel better."

"I'm surprised Stefan didn't feed you his blood-"

"I DO NOT LIKE STEFAN OK?! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT I DO!" She raged, throwing a rather ugly cushion at the ground in her fury. She glared at him. "She went after my mum, do you understand what that means?"

Klaus didn't bother to cover his amused expression. "Well, I killed my own mother, so not really, but I presume in your case, you have a better relationship and I can only imagine that it has crossed some kind of line...would you like some more blood, or bourbon, vodka, scotch?"

"I'm not getting drunk with you.." she snapped. He raised his hands, backing away, like he was only _just asking_. But it wasn't the drink she was afraid of, it was the person she turned into when she had too much. She had caught herself wishing he could change, but each time, she remembered what kind of person he really was.

"So, Tyler really hasn't called?" Klaus said.

"No, I suppose he doesn't want to risk being followed, even though we both know there's no chance of evading you. Although, somehow Katherine has managed it."

"Wisely said." He didn't acknowledge Katherine, but continued on behalf of Tyler. "I promised I would give him a head start. Now, come, have a drink with me, it's our thing." His eyes danced about mischievously, like when he'd read out her Miss Mystic application. She declined his offer, saying they did not have a thing. She folded her arms against her chest. "You're my guest, you can't refuse a drink If I offer you one, that would be rude." He smirked, pushing the glass into her reluctant hands.

"You're insufferable!" she yelled.

"And you're amusing!" he replied.

She knew she shouldn't let him get to her, but he did. He sat on the coffee table in front of her and she avoided his gaze, taking in the rest of the room. They'd discussed art, music and aspirations here. He had tempted her with outside influences, promised to take her to see the world. The only problem was, she had been happy in Mystic Falls with Tyler, with her friends. Everything had been fine before he'd arrived. He had brought her gifts, invited her to the ball, and all those nice things did not make up for the terrible things.

"Cheers!" He smiled. She looked at the contents in the scotch glass and couldn't help remembering the first time she'd had a drink with Tyler, after he'd just triggered the werewolf curse. When she didn't raise her glass, Klaus lowered his. "I can't let him go, you know that. He tried to kill me, he turned my hybrids against me-"

"I know that your pride won't let you," she said, bitterly, but she still hoped he'd change his mind.

"I have a reputation to uphold," he said. Caroline twisted the words across her tongue, and as a last desperate attempt for Tyler's freedom, she asked: "What will it take, for you to stop looking for him?"

Klaus finished his drink. Time felt delayed. She gripped the glass. Would he agree? Would she go through with it? Was it fair to Tyler? What would this do to their relationship? What did that make her?

"What are you saying, love?" His voice husky and low.

"I'm saying, what do I need to do, to get you to stop punishing him?"

Klaus eyed her, like he still didn't understand her question, but she had said it as plain as she could. Maybe she was crazy? Maybe she was taking Elena words too seriously? Maybe she should just go home and sleep it off?

"Think about what you're asking, Caroline." He was standing inches from her. She lifted he chin, defiantly.

"Do you want me or not?" she asked. He seemed to be struggling with his feelings. He hadn't moved. She blushed deeply, feeling even more stupid, and rambling like an idiot.

"Well, I guess I have my answer. I shouldn't be surprised I suppose, you are half gentleman- half monster. You did say there was nothing I could do, so I guess, I'll just keep hating you, so thanks for the chat, and as usual, I've made an idiot-" Her ramblings were cut off when Klaus' lips urgently met hers. She was taken completely off guard.

With a gasp, she let his fingers snake themselves around her neck, and his lips engulfed hers. He slammed her against the red walls, knocking over the coffee table in his haste. She clasped his shoulders, kicking off her jeans and embracing him as much as he needed her. She pulled off his shirt, surprised to see his almost ordinary tattoos, and had no time to comment, because he'd already unbuckled her bra, and started massaging and sucking her breast.

She let small squeaks escape her, tangling her fingers in his golden hair. She swallowed away her nerves and was just as surprised by how Klaus was treating her body. He was gentle, and slow, taking his time, but she knew he wanted more. She held his gaze, digging her nails into his skin. He winced, confused by her reaction.

Her fingers explored the contours of his body. She was entranced by him. Careful not to hurt her, but also experienced enough to show off, he regained his confidence. They fell back onto the couch and he hoisted her leg over his shoulder.

"I'm a cheerleader, that's not all I can do." she giggled, mentally slapping herself because she sounded like a naive school girl. Klaus didn't seem to mind. She had lost all thoughts of sanity. She let him seduce her. This was had nothing to do with Tyler, and everything to do with denial. She had feelings for him and it was too late to take them back. He chuckled, responding with a remark just as stupid, "I'm sure you are very flexible."

She pulled his shy face level to her, and sucked his bleeding lip. He had bit it accidently, concentrating far too hard, in her opinion to please her. He rocked above her, one hand firm against her bottom and the other, making its way along her spine.

"Thank you, sweetheart," he smirked.

"M-mm," she replied, breathlessly.

She was unable to form sentences. She craved his blood. It tasted like pinot-noir and grizzly bear: expensive and dangerous. She had tasted too much of it. Perhaps that was her addiction. Who was she kidding? Really. _He was her addiction_. That's why she had chosen his door. She enjoyed fighting with him. She twisted pleasurably beneath him, and felt her orgasm rise inside her. Her toes curled, beside his ear, and she felt his fingers dig into her abdomen.

Twisting his head to the right, she gasped, pushing against him, whilst his fangs sank deep into her shin.

She felt herself cum in the same moment, and her orgasm rippled fiercely through her. Taking his cue, she clutches onto his already healed wrist, and bites down hard. _Blood sharing_, that's what Stefan called it. Apparently, more personal than sex. So what did it mean to blood-share whilst having sex?

Klaus pulled himself away from her tingling leg, and grinned, her blood staining his teeth. It felt like Christmas, Easter and Thanksgiving all on the same day. The more she fed on him, the more she lost herself to him. The decision had been hers - and as she let the blood-lust control her decisions she forgot about the pain, and revelled in what Klaus called: "hot hybrid sex."

**A/N: *Phoar* 4x18 Joseph pictures are imprinted onto my brain. I think I will sleep well tonight. Please review. xD**


End file.
